An integrated circuit (IC) may contain millions of components. The components may include standard cells, metal lines, vias, and transistors. The reliability or stability of an IC is dependent on the stability of each component. Some applications, such as automotive or server, require relatively high reliability even after continuous working for a long time under extreme conditions, such as a high temperature environment. Therefore, the failure rate of an IC should be carefully evaluated.